Serenade of a Canary
by Auriki
Summary: Selphie and Aya, the two most famous woman theives in Treno. Everyone fears the funloving duo. But, what of their past pains? The pains of being caged as canaries and not knowing their past?
1. Caged Canaries

So, yea I was playing FF9 and decided I was gonna write a story. Aya belongs to my friend, Aya-00x. While, Selphie belongs to me. D  
This only the first chapter and I'll add more later. So! Enjoy!

**Serenade of aCanary**

**by AurikiCrimson**

Garland stared at the glass tube infront of him, scowling. He looked down at his clipboard, scowled again, then marked something down.

"You, Kuja, are the first of four..." He mumbled, "The ones who will bring chaos..." He smiled and pushed a button near the tube. Liquid bubbled out of the tube and the boy inside of the tube woke with a start.

**1 YEAR LATER.**

"Garland, what are you doing?" Kuja stared intently at the older man, flicking his tail impatiently, "Who's that in the tube and why do they look like me?"

Garland looked at the genome, irritation showing in his eyes, "That is your..." he paused looking for the right word, "your sister, I suppose. I made her using your DNA."

Kuja stuck out his tounge, "A sister?"

"_Yes, _" Garland said impatiently, "Did I not just say that?"

"Sorry..." Kuja mumbled looking downwards.

"Quite alright..." Garland muttered gruffly.

Moments passed before either of them spoke again.

"Can I name her?"

Garland looked at Kuja suprised. He was still so used to the quiet an unemotional genomes that whenever Kuja spoke with will and determination, he was startled. "Yes, as soon as I activate her." Garland said. He quickly marked something down on his clipboard then pushed a button. Once again, liquid bubbled out of the tube and the girl woke up startled. She stared at them, her eyes wide and mystified. She tentatively poked the glass and drew back with a start.Kuja smiled softly, "Her name is going to be Selphie..." he smiled again, "Yes...Selphie.." he mumbled softly.

Inside the tube the young girl, Selphie, smiled shyly.

**YEAR LATER...**

"Kuja! Whatcha doin'!" Selphie giggled as her brother leaned over a small metal desk.  
"I'm studying Selphie, now go play." Kuja replied irritated.  
"Nobody wants ta play with me..." She mumbled, "Garland's busy and so are you..."  
Kuja looked over at his sister, "And pray, what is Garland doing?"  
"I unno, he's down in his labruh- labruh.."  
"His labrotoray?"  
"Yea! That! Anyway, he's down there...he said he was making something..."  
Kuja frowned and set down his pen."Come on..." He muttered grasping his sister's hand.  
"Where're we goin'?" She asked giggling.  
"To see what Garland's doing.." he said smiling at her. She snickered and flicked her tail."Are we gonna..." she dropped her voice to a whisper, _"Spy on him?"  
_Kuja laughed, "Yea I suppose we are, so you gotta be _really_ quiet!"Selphie nodded solmenly and started to tiptoe. Kuja kept back a laugh. His sister was so different from himself. She was more lively. He figured that's what they needed around the place. It was always so quiet. Down in the lab, Kuja and Selphie hid behind a wall and peeked at Garland. He was muttering and pacing around with a clipboard. Every few minutes he check something on computer then mark something down.  
"Look, bro!" Selphie said pointing at one of the tubes. Kuja furrowed his brow, another one?  
Garland looked up and sighed, "You might as well come out...I am not ignorant..."  
"Uh-oh..." Selphie said looking up at her brother. He smiled at her reassuringly and grasped her hand. He gave her a nod as if to say it would be okay. They walked out meekly, looking at the ground.  
Garland sighed, "It's quite alright...it's not your fault you are curious. Besides, I'm almost done anyway..." he gestured at the tube.  
"Is she our sister...?" Kuja asked.  
"Almost, she'll be like you two, but I made new DNA for her..." Garland said.  
"Oh! Oh! Can I name her!" Selphie asked jumping up and down excitedly.  
Garland looked at her amused, "Alright..." He set down the clipboard and pushed a button. The liquid once more bubbled out, leaving only the girl. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.  
"Aya! Her name's gonna be Aya!" Selphie said, "Is that a good name bro!"  
He smiled at his sister, "Yes, it is Selphie..." He looked at the girl who was now cautisouly poking the glass just as Selphie had done before, "Aya is the perfect name for her..."

**2 YEARS LATER.**

"KUJJJAAAA!" The two girls giggled as they tackled Kuja who was sitting at his desk.  
He frowned, irritated, "_What do you want?_" He asked, rather loudly.  
The two girls pouted, flicking their tails."We're," Selphie began.  
"Bored. Most defiently bored." finished Aya.  
"Then go do something!" Kuja shouted, making the younger girls shrink back. They stuck their tongues out and ran off.  
"Kuja's kinda mean lately.." Aya mumbled scuffling her feet.  
"Yea, defiently.." Selphie said angerily, "Bossin' us around n' stuff. It's not fair!"  
"Yea!" Aya said shaking her fist.  
Selphie sighed, then brightened, "Wanna go see what Garland's doin?"  
Aya nodded, grinning."Let's do it!"The two girls quietly snuck down, where Garland was muttering and pacing.  
"Whoa, he looks like he did when he was makin' you..." Selphie mumbled quietly to Aya.  
"Which is how he looked when he made _you."_ a voice said. The two girls jumped and looked behind them.  
"I thought you were 'busy' " Selphie said sticking her tongue out.  
Kuja rolled his eyes."I'm sorry I yelled at you two.."he muttered, "Now Shush." He turned andstared intently at Garland. Once again Garland did the same thing as he had done three other times. He pushed a button and the liquid bubbled out.  
"At last, all of them...complete..." Garland muttered. Kuja furrowed his brow, and clenched his fists as Garland contiuned, "Now that you are done, I can send out Kuja..." he gave a short chuckle.  
Kuja turned to look at the girls...but...they were gone.  
"GARRLLAANNDD!" Selphie shouted running in. Garland looked up startled.  
"Oh...it's just you two. Yes, what is it?"  
"Who is that?" Aya asked pointing at the tube. A young boy, looking remarkbly like Aya, with her sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, was looking around confused."That, Aya, would be your brother..."  
"Oh! Oh! Can Aya name him?" Selphie asked jumping up and down.  
"Yea! Can I!" Aya asked jumping up and down as well.  
Garland sighed nodded,"Go ahead."  
Aya thought for a moment before whispering a name into Selphie's ear. Then she said, "Zidane! His name's gonna be Zidane!" The two girls smiled at each other as they jumped up and down again. In the shadows, Kuja scowled and turned his eyes glinting.

3 YEARS LATER."Hey Kuja..." Selphie asked sitting on his bed, "Have you seen Aya and Zidane lately?"

Kuja looked up, his hair messy, "No..." he mumbled thinking about the night before.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"Kuja, where are you taking us!" Aya mumbled sadly, "I wanna go see Selph!"_

_ "Be quiet!" Kuja said sharply.  
__They were on the Invincible, and Kuja stood at the helm looking slightly nervous. He was doing this for their own good.  
__Zidane growled angerily and stood up,"Kuja! Tell us now!" He said standing up. The boy stood infront of his sister protectively, even if he was younger.  
__"I don't have to." Kuja said turning around, his eyes glinting dangerously. Zidane sat back down quietly and hugged his sister.  
__"Finally, our first stop..." He grabbed Zidane and leaned over. He whispered into the boy's ear and Aya strained to listen, but she could hear nothing. Zidane closed his eyes sleepily, and then Kuja pushed him off. Aya screamed and rushed foward but Kuja held her back.  
"Go sit down..." he mumbled. She glared at him angerily and stalked back over to her seat, still glaring. Kuja went back to flying and after a while he stopped the ship over a dark city.  
"Come here..." He said quietly. Aya stalked over."I'm so sorry..." he mumbled hugging her close. She pushed him away. He grabbed her and leaned over,  
"**You will not remeber anything of your childhood. Nothing, except a young girl who was your best friend and whom you played with...you do not know who she is...she is merely a shadow in your forgotten memories. ...Now sleep.."** Aya closed her eyes sleepily and slumped against Kuja. A tear fell out of his eye and he brushed it away impatiently.  
__"I'm so sorry my canary.." he mumbled hugging her. He gave her a light kiss on her cheek before pushing her gently off the ship, "I'm so, so sorry..."_

Kuja sighed and looked over at his sister, who was looking so oblivious. It was only a matter of a few days until she had to go. He supposed she and Aya were the hardest to let go. He turned away from her and squinted his eyes shut. But even so...a few tears escaped.

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

"Selphie!" Kuja ran into his sister's room, his hair a mess, his face frantic.  
The girl looked up,"Yea bro?"  
"Come on!" He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
"Bro! What're you doing?"  
"There's no time Selphie! Just hurry up."  
"Alright fine!" Selphie wrestled her arm away from Kuja, and he winced noticing the dark bruise marks on her arm. He should've been more careful, he knew her skin was like his- easy to bruise.Kuja frowned and pushed his sister out of the bedroom and picked her up.  
"What the-? Bro, what is going on?"  
"I don't have time to explain!" Kuja growled, "We've got to hurry...he knows what I'm doing..."Selphie pouted but didn't say anything...

**ON THE INVINCIBLE...**

Kuja looked down at Terra, knowing he would come back alone. He sighed and looked at his sister who was staring at him.  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"Somewhere safe. Where you don't have to be a slave to Garland..."  
"What're you talking about Kuja! Have you gone nuts?"  
"Nuts? No, I just want to save you three..."  
"You mean Aya, Zidane and me?" she asked.  
He nodded."It's too late for me...but not for you guys.." he turned and smiled at her."You guys will be safe...you and Aya...and Zidane..." he smiled sadly, "I only want you guys to be safe, and this is the only way. Otherwise you guys would be like canaries stuck in a cage." He sighed. Selphie frowned and looked away. Hours past and finally Kuja stopped the airship. He walked over to his sister and looked at her.  
"I'm sorry Selphie, that it had to end this way..." He grasped both of her hands, "I do love you Selphie, you're must understand that..." She looked away.Kuja sighed and mumbled something under his breath. Swirly light enclosed Selphie's hands and went it faded away, something was locked onto her wrists and hands."They're daggers.." Kuja said, "You can easily pop them in and out. So you'll be able to protect yourself." He smiled at her and hugged her.Then he whispered into her ear, _"You will not remeber anything of your childhood. Nothing, but a young girl with whom you played with and who was your dearest friend. You will not know who she is- she is merely a shadow in your forgotten memories. Now sleep.."_ She yawned and closed her eyes. Kuja gave her one last a hug and glance before gently dropping her off the ship.

**TERRA.**

"Blast that Kuja!" Garland muttered slamming his fist down, "I should've predicted this. He cared too much for the others...damn him!" Garland frowned, "But at least I know he will come back...I will still have him to use until I can use the others..." He looked up, hearing the smoothness of the Invincible's engines. He quickly teleported out infront of it, to wait for Kuja to come out.

Kuja sighed and let go of the steering device on the Invincible. They were all safe. They might have no homes yet, but they would be not bestuck in a cage- they would be free. He gave a tired sigh and brushed his hair out of his face. Time to go face Garland. He quickly walked off the ship, where Garland stood waiting.  
Garland looked at the eldest gifted Genome, his eyes narrowed."So, they do not remeber anything..." Garland said accusingly.  
"No. They don't." Kuja snarled, "They are not longer your pawns..."  
Garland chuckled cruely, "Yes, Yes, whatever you say Kuja..."  
"They're not caged anymore to your plan!"  
"Yes of course...but _you_ are..." Garland said. Kuja looked away, his eyes flashing with anger.  
"It's a price I'm willing to pay..."  
Garland gave another chuckle, "Come along then...we have so very much to do..."  
"Like what?" Kuja asked.  
"Well, for starters, I'm going to...for lack of a better word, reprogram you to not be so caring..." Kuja sighed and looked down, at least the others were free...it was only he, that was the caged canary.


	2. Freed Canaries

** Okies, chapter 2. Woohoo. Btw, I just want everyone to know, this stories dedicated to the real Aya- Aya-00x. Without her there would be no Aya, therefore no Selphie and this story would not exist. Also, she happens to be one of best friends. (Kinda funny actually, Selphie and Aya are best friends. My nickname is Selphie and her's is Aya..and we'rebest friends xD) and she rawks. Which is why this is dedicated to her xD

* * *

**

**Serenade of a Canary.**

**Chapter Two**

_W-where am I?_

_Who am I?_

Selphie stood up, looking around blearily.  
"Hello!"  
She jumped back and bared her fists, then gawked at what stood before her. "Why you jump and want to fight?" the thing asked. It had a huge tongue that flapped when it talked, "I no want to hurt you!"  
"Suh-sorry.." Selphie mumbled rubbing her head, "I'm a little confused.." she gave a small laugh.  
"Ah! You don't know where you at?" it asked, "I tell you. You at the Grand City of Lindblum! I Quieyra Qu, of the Qu Clan! You are?"  
...A name. She searched and then a name popped up,  
_Selphie. My name is Selphie.  
_"S-Selphie. I'm Selphie." She said putting out her hand, "Nice ta meetcha Quieyra!"  
It nodded it's head and looked at her closely, "Why you have tail?"  
_Why **do** I have a tail?  
_"Um, I don't know...I guess I'm special or somethin'.." She gave a small laugh, "Anyway, where exactly...are we?"  
"In a church! I look for food, but found no food..." It looked down, seeming sad.  
"Aww, why doncha have any food?" Selphie asked leaning down.  
"I banished from Qu Clan. I sent out to find my own way to live."  
Selphie frowned, "Quieyra, do you wanna be my friend? I don't have anyone else...and you don't either, so why don't we be friends?" She grinned brightly.  
"You be Quieyra's friend!" It asked bouncing up and down.  
"Yea!" Selphie said enthusiastically.  
"Good! But how we get food?"  
"Umm.." She looked down at her hands, she flicked them and a shiny blade popped out on each hand, "I know! I'll steal some food...can you cook?"  
Quieyra shook it's head hard, "Yes! I cook food lots!"  
Selphie smiled, "Alrighty, I'll go steal some food then you can cook it! We'll have a feast!."  
_While I'm at it, I might as well steal some new clothes too, _She thought look disdainfully at her clothes.  
"Okay! But how I cook food? No place to cook food."  
"Uh, how about while I go get some food, you find an abandoned house for us ta live in! We'll meet back here, alrighty?"  
"Okay!" The Qu said flapping it's tongue.

* * *

"Okay...gotta steal some food..." Selphie said looking through the busy street, "I can do this..." she smiled and walked into a store, looking at everything. The clerk gave her a glance then went back to helping her customer. Selphie grinned and grabbed a loaf of bread then quickly ran out. 

"Yes! I did it! Woohoo! I diddd ittt!" She jumped up and down like a little child. Then she stopped and looked down suddenly feeling a wave of sadness.  
_Somebody I know would've been laughing with me if she were here right now..._ She thought dismally, _but who? _Shaking her head she contiuned to walk down the street.  
An hour later Selphie stood in the back of the church, a large sack of food slung over her back.  
"Yay! You find food!" Quieyra came bounding up, "Good. I find us house to live in! Come!" It grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the church. Moments later they stopped infront of a small raggedy looking house.  
"This look perfect Quieyra." Selphie said smiling, "Let's go in an eat!"

* * *

Aya stared out of the airship window, looking at everything below her. It looked so tiny. She sighed and turned to her new 'mother'. As if she even knew what a 'mother' was...  
"Darling, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing..." She looked back out the window thinking. She didn't remeber anything...and that made her frustrated. She could only remeber a girl...and even that was only a shadow. She frowned and blew on the window and pressed her finger against it. She wrote the name "Aya" and below it, "BFF" and below that, a question mark. Her mother smiled at her, noticing what she had written,  
"Darling, is it friends you want?" she asked.  
Aya looked up startled, "Um...no...I'm just thinking about something..." She gave a short laugh.  
"Alright dear..." 

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

"Hey Quieyra! I'm gonna go out now..." Selphie gave a thumbs up to the Qu. It grinned and waved goodbye from where it stood stirring a stew.  
Selphie sighed as she walked out into the dark night of Lindblum. She was off to go to some noble's house. Ever since the day she dropped into the roof of the church and met Quieyra, she had been a thief. It was really the only way for her to survive. Sighing, she contiuned to walk. When she finally reached the mansion she frowned, _This is gonna be tough climbing... _She thought. Sighing, she grabbed onto the side and began. After a while she reached the top, heaving. Taking in a breath she shoved herself into the open window and knelt down quietly. Quickly, she walked over to the dresser and opened a jewerly box sitting on top.  
That's when the light turned on.  
She spun around, shocked, her tail swinging back and forth.

Aya stared stunned at the girl before her. Yes, she was stealing from her parents, but that's not what stunned her.  
What stunned her was the fact _the girl had a tail_. It wasn't the same shade as her's, no it was more of a light purple silvery color. But the fact still remained- she had a tail.  
"L-look.." the girl said uneasily, "I don't think you wanna tell on me..."  
Aya stared at her for a moment then spoke, "You're a thief, right?"  
"Well, duh!" the girl said rolling her eyes, "Obviously..."  
Aya looked down, then looked up again, "I won't tell on you if you do one thing..."  
Selphie sighed, "What?"  
"Teach me how to fight...and...be thief..."  
Selphie stared at her, "Uhm...what?"  
"Teach me how to fight and be a thief."  
Selphie let out a laugh, "Why would a noble kid wanna be a thief?"  
Aya looked down, playing with her hands, "I don't really like being a noble...I always get picked on, and most of my friends...aren't really friends...they're people I'm forced to hang out with." she stuck her tongue out.  
Selphie thought for a moment then nodded her head, "Alright..fine. Come to the shack near the outskirts of Lindblum tomorrow at...9pm, kay?"  
"But I'll be in bed by then!"  
Selphie stared at her, "Okay...first rule, thieves, do not have bedtimes. And if they do- they sneak out."  
"O-oh..Alright..I'll sneak out then." Aya said nodding firmly.  
"Right-o!" Selphie gave her a thumbs-up, "By the way...can I have this?" she held up a necklace with a shiny jewel dangling on the end.  
Aya laughed, "Sure go ahead..."  
"Thanks!" She gave one last look at the jewel then popped into one of her pouches tied to her belt, "Well.." she walked over to the window and climbed up,"I'll be seein ya!" she smiled.  
"W-wait!"  
Selphie turned, "Ya?"  
"What's your name?"  
Selphie paused then said, "It's Selphie."  
Aya smiled, "And mine's Aya."  
The two girls stared at each other, then Selphie jumped off the windowsill, into the inky night.


End file.
